Naruto Tokyo Mew Mew
by SchuylerXJack
Summary: Alien plan to take over the Earth, but 7 girls have ability to stop Alien's plans. They have to protect Earth, all people, animals endangers lives, including their crush. Pairing: SasuSaku, SaiIno, KibaHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaarMatsu and ShinoHana


In the Leaf Village, Sakura Haruno and her best friends, Temari, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten, hanging out on park and sitting on grass to talk about their crushes. "Temari," Said Sakura. "I saw you looking at Shikamaru Nara. Are you crushing on him." Temari blushes and looking down. "He's seems cute when he is lazy, but he is smart." Temari said with a small voice. "I know you like Sasuke Uchiha, right Sakura," snicker Temari and Sakura face turn red. "I-I-I LOVE KIBA-KUN!" Shouted Hinata with her face cover with red, kunoichis is surprised that she likes Kiba more then Naruto. "What about Naruto?" Said Ino with a confused look. "Um... I told him... but he turned me down." She answered and her face turn sadness. Tenten decide to give her homemade Chinese Dumpling to her friends. "You know Hinata." She said while she handed her dumpling to her friends. "I love your cousin, he is amazing and he trained me better." Hinata is happy that Tenten will have courage to her cousin. "Girls, guess who I'm into with." Said Ino when she finished dumpling, girls looked at her like serious. "Who?" They ask and Ino grin. "It's Sai." She answered, and girls know about Sai because they heard a rumor that Sai is stalking Naruto, but he didn't have a chance to kiss Naruto, girls face deeply red what happened to Naruto embarrassed. Tenten and Hinata saw a Cafe with color pink. Ino saw them and looked, so does Sakura and Temari. "I got an idea." said Tenten, she stood up and look at her friends and girls look at Tenten. "We should invite them to Cafe and..." Ino cut off, "good idea Tenten, so we can-" girls said a same thing. "Confess them that we love them." Kunoichi laugh and suddenly the earth shake. "A-AN E-EARTHQUAKE." Yelled Hinata, and girls screamed until suddenly Kunoichi saw a red light and they saw figure looking at them. "Wh-What is this?" Said Hinata. "I Don't Know, Hinata?" Answered Sakura. "Look!" Shouted Ino, she pointed at the figures split into five, "what is this?" Temari and Tenten kept stared at the figures. Suddenly five figures turned into an animal. "An Animals!" Said the girls all together. "What did you girls see?" Questioning Sakura, "I only saw a cat." She saw her friends looking at an animal. "I saw a small bird," Ino Added. "I-I-I saw a dolphin," said Hinata with her eyes wide open. "It's a monkey that I see," Tenten said with blank face. "It's a wolf that I saw," Temari added. Suddenly, girls saw an animal heading towards them. "What are they doing," said Tenten. "I don't know, but I have bad feeling about this." Said Sakura. "I-I gu-guess they wanted us to pick them up," said Hinata as she hold a dolphin. "I guess," they said. Four girls pick them up and suddenly they enter girls bodies. "Huh", girls surprised. "They were enter my body," said Sakura. "So does mine," said Ino. "Me Too," said Temari, Tenten, and Hinata. "It's so warm and heavenly," said Temari. Girls agreed and fell asleep.

When the girls feels a shake and heard a voice. "Hey girls, wake up," said the familiar voice. Girls opened their eyes softly like butterfly fluttering away and saw their crush, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Sai, with their blush. "Wh-Wh-What happen to us?" Said Hinata to her crush Kiba. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Shouted Kiba with his face close to her "ME AND MY FRIENDS SAW YOU LADIES LOOKING AT THAT PINK BUILDING, UNTIL EARTHQUAKE CAME AND YOU COLLAPSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARK." Akamaru appear on Kiba's jacket. "Arf." Akamaru agreed. Sasuke grab Kiba's shoulder. "Kiba." Said Sasuke while Sakura looked at him. "Calm down or you will scare Hinata." Kiba and Akamaru saw Hinata shaking and her cousin Neji came to her. "It's okay Hinata-sama." Neji said in calm voice. "Nothing to scared about." Face to Tenten. "Tenten, while you collapsed." Tenten stared at him. "You look cute when you asleep." "N-Neji," said Tenten with a red face. "That's embarrassing." Shikamaru saw Temari blushing. "Why are you blushing Temari." He said to her close to her face. "I-I just um... I just embarrassing, that's all." Temari said with her face down. "Don't worry boys," said Ino. "We are just fine." Sai took an interesting in her. "You know Ino, that's very kind of you, isn't it." He said with his smile. "S-Sai." She said with a blush. While people are talking, boys decide to leave, but girls never get a chance that they love them. "Oh well," said Sakura. "W-We c-can't believe we are embarrassed," said Hinata. "Yeah", girls agreed. "Come to think of it." Said Tenten, "What is that dream about?" Girls thinking and suddenly the sky turn gray cloud and girls got a flash vision. "What the," Said Ino. "What is that feeling?" Ask Sakura. "I-I-I don't know Sakura-chan," said Hinata nervously. "Let's check it out and find out about it." Said Temari. Girls look at each other and nodded once and ran off.

Meanwhile, boys saw a dark clouds and saw a disaster bench and trash got knocked out. "Look at this mess." Said Sasuke. "How did it knocked out?" Questioning Kiba and Akamaru barked with agreement. "I don't know Kiba." Said Sai with his hand behind his head, "I got a bad feeling about this." Shikamaru thought about and forgot about girls. "What about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, are they going to alright?" Shikamaru said with shooked face. "Relax Shikamaru they will be fine and beside they were Kunoichis," Said Neji. "They are strong enough to fight." Said Kiba suddenly he smell the intruder so does Akamaru. "BEHIND YOU," shouted Kiba, but they were knocked out unconscious and heard girls screaming.

Before the girls saw their crush knocked out unconsciously, they looked everywhere but nowhere found. "That's weird," Said Sakura to her friends. "We looked everywhere but nothing." "I agreed," they said. Tenten saw a boys, "look it's our boys." She,Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari saw them together and smile. "Maybe they were worried about us," said Hinata. Boys walked without noticing girls. Girls realized they didn't notice. "Should we follow them," said Ino to Tenten. "I wish but..." said Tenten with worried face. "But what," ask Temari. "Something is telling me that we should find something strange." Said Tenten with worried face even more. "We should go and meet them later." Said Hinata. "Good idea Hinata," said Tenten. "Thank you Tenten-chan," Hinata pleased. They are off and found nothing. "I feeling like something is wrong about my body, nya." Sakura said and realized she said something. "Nya," girl said together. "Why did I said nya, nya?" Complaining Sakura. "I don't know," said Ino. "Lets give up and find our boys," said Temari. "Okay," girls agreed, then they took off. "Hinata," said Ino face to her, "can you use your byakugan to find them." Hinata looked at her and nodded. "BYAKUGAN," shouted Hinata and looking for them. "Did you find them," said Tenten with worried face. "Not yet," said Hinata continue looking, "Hurry," said Sakura, "I am worried about them." Hinata looked every where and saw small chakra. "I think I see them," she announced and run and girls follow her. "IT'S THEM!" Shouted Hinata and got off her byakugan. "They are..." said Temari until they heard a shouted by Kiba. "BEHIND YOU!" He yelled, girls tried ran towards them to make it on time, but the large mysterious beast knocks them down, unconscious. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Girls screamed. "SASUKE!" Shouted Sakura. "SAI!" Shouted Ino. "KIBA-KUN!" Shouted Hinata. "NEJI!" Shouted Tenten. "SHIKAMARU!" Shouted Temari. Girls ran toward them and tried to wake them up but boys didn't response. Girls saw a rat like creature and they fight it but it is too strong and they got hit by the tree. "Wh-what is this thing and why our attack didn't affect on it?" Hinata said, but girls can't speak they are getting weak, until that monster give a final blow, but someone rescue them. "Are you all right, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura?" Said a guy voice. Girls open their eyes and saw handsome blond hair with blue eye?


End file.
